


The Girl with Sunset Eyes and Fire in Her Hair

by SurohSopsisofClouds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds
Summary: A girl is trapped by her people away from the thing she loves most. Can she free herself? Or will she be molded into the image her people have set for her?





	The Girl with Sunset Eyes and Fire in Her Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I came up with on the fly, since I'm trying to get back into writing and start sharing my work with others.

There once was a girl with sunset eyes and fire in her hair. From the moment she was born, she fell in love with the world around her. Every mountain, every meadow, every forest, every ocean, and all the sky. She loved it all.

However, the people of the world were not like her. They hid themselves away from the world inside their stone walls, where not even a bird could climb high enough to cross. The girl knew this, and realized that if she did not hide herself away, then the people of the world would steal her love and destroy it.

So she hid herself away. Her eyes turned to stone and the fire in her hair was hidden by a dulled brown. She did not bury herself, however, as that would be the same as letting them destroy her. Every chance she got, she fed herself and let herself grow. She learned to sing with the best that the world had offer. She learned to paint so that she could always keep her love close to her, even if she couldn't see it in person. She learned to listen to the small traces of her love that carried themselves over and under the wall. She grew and grew and grew, and one day, she escaped.

A great crack found its way into the wall. Though its size was nothing to the hugeness of the wall itself, it was just big enough for the girl to fit. She took the bravery in herself that had kept her her all these years, and left the security of the people of the world's enclosure. She climbed and she climbed and she climbed, and finally, she slipped through the crack. She was free. For the first time in her life, she was free, and never going back. The sunlight caught her hair, and it's flames danced alive; copper, bronze, and little flecks of gold played in the wind.

Her eyes lit up with the colors of a sunset. Blues, yellows, greens, browns, and violets played across her irises as she gazed about. She had finally met the thing she loved most, and spent the rest of her life falling in love with it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot of mine! See you next story!


End file.
